La persona correcta
by verod
Summary: por la vida de cualquiera pasan muchas personas que en su tiempo fueron especiales, pero cual de ellas es la correcta?
1. Chapter 1

Para una amiga, la lucer, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

La persona correcta

La traición

No lo entendería si fuera cierto, solo quedaba comprobar, ¿y que haría después?. Harry Potter corría por los pasillos, llevaba el corazón en la mano, ginny logro su cometido, iba en busca de la verdad, que draco le escondía, "en el salón del cuarto piso, ve encontraras a la serpiente acompañado de tu amigo" le había dicho, en un principio dudo, pero ahora comprobaría si decía la verdad.

Harry se detuvo justo en aquel desierto pasillo, la puerta de un salón estaba entreabierta, el que buscaba, harry se acerco lentamente, asomándose al interior, ahí se encontraban dos personas a oscuras que no se alcanzaban a distinguir, de pronto se escucho una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, Siel estaba ahí.

Si no quieres puedes irte- le dijo con lagrimas, aun colgado de su cuello, no quería que se fuera, de solo pensarlo le dolía el corazón, y le lloraba, aunque bien sabia que no era suyo.

No había mas que decir, ni siquiera preguntar, Draco no lo dejaría, era mejor marcharse así.

Ginny tenia razón.

La vida era una trampa mortal, un juego sin reglas, en el que bien podrías ganar o perder, y en esta ocasión había ganado el amor, de un niño hermoso, perdiendo un camino trazado con otra persona, que perdió la batalla. Se sentía hundido por harry, valla lucha en vano.

Los pasillos de hogwarts resultaban ser los mas fríos y tormentosos, ¿cuántas veces los había recorrido abrazado de el, y ahora regresaba con el corazón de herido, dios el eco de sus risas y promesas lo atormentaban a su paso, parecía tratarse de fantasmas que le gritaban mofándose de su desventura.

En la habitación, Draco Malfoy continuaba parado sin decir palabra, mientras un niño de escasos once años le miraba suplicante, alerta de cualquier movimiento del otro.

Por favor, por lo que mas quieras... no me dejes..podemos seguir así- decía sin apartar la vista. Intento besarlo, pero era demasiado pequeño aun, para alcanzarlo. Y al parecer no le iba a responder, mas dolor, podría decidirse por Harry, dejándolo a el, temblor para su agobiado corazón, Perderlo.

Y ahora que haría, andar por ahí, con ese niño, estúpida vida, siempre arruinándolo todo. Sin mas se aparto del niño y sin mirar atrás salió del lugar, todo le parecía mas nefasto.

Después de buscarlo, de casi rogarle, de andar perdido por el, llegaba otro para decirle que él era la persona correcta, cuantas personas correctas habría para el mas adelante?.

Se fue, se escurrió de sus manos, que iba a hacer, dios el dolor lo iba a matar. Decidió por harry. Y ahora que diría.

Harry termino en su sala común, sin mas vida que su pasado.

Es cierto verdad?- pregunto ginny desde un sillón, su vista no se aparto del fuego.

¿Como hiciste para no sentir?... pregunto despacito.

Solo, lo sentí... hasta que el mismo dolor se convirtió en el remedio, me adormeció y se convirtió en parte de mi y paso.

Yo no voy a poder- dijo sintiéndose vació.

Vas a poder harry, por que tienes que vivir con ello, es tu castigo.

Ya basta ginny, deja a harry en paz- dijo ron desde las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos.

Ron llevo a harry hasta su cama, sin mediar palabra, de alguna manera entendía su dolor, y prefería guardar silencio, mañana seria otro día, en que ciertas personas pagarían. Después de dejarlo, bajo a la sala común donde lo esperaba su hermana.

no puede ser que lo defiendas ron- le dijo al escucharlo bajar

y no puedo creer, que tu.. que tanto le amas, le digas que es un castigo.

lo es ron, le han roto el corazón, como a mi me lo rompió el.

Puede ser pero no deberías...

Hermano no lo defiendas- termino ginny, yéndose a sus habitaciones sin respuesta.

Todo el mundo le había dicho, malfoy lo iba traicionar en cualquier momento, el mismo se distancio de el, pero le valió mas esa inmunda serpiente, que su amistad, lo peor de todo era con quien lo traiciono con uno de su propia casa, un griffindor de primero. Uno que traspasaba el cuadro de la dama gorda en ese instante.

un dia también te cambiara a ti- le dijo

ron subió sin esperar nada, ya mañana que todo el mundo se diera cuenta, pagaría ese traidor y el se encargaría de que así fuera, ni el delito contra su hermana y mejor amigo quedaría sin castigo.

No comprendió a su compañero de casa, solo entendió que draco, no decidió por el, se quedaría con harry y el no tenia nada que hacer para impedirlo. Jamás imagino que el amor de su vida, fuera la pareja de su mejor amigo, de harry potter, y el se convertía en el gusano que pudre la fruta, desearía que harry jamás lo supiera.

En su cama, imploraba pasara todo, no quería sentir mas, el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento, los ojos ardían y se negaban a cerrarse, su mente le gritaba, miles de pensamientos le acribillaban sin piedad, quería gritar, volverse loco, pero no podía, solo permanecía en silencio, quieto, mirando la nada.


	2. ¿quieres andar conmigo?

La persona correcta

¿Quieres andar conmigo?

Potter que haces para estar así de bien, harry leyó por tercera vez aquel papel, malfoy estaría jugando, o tal vez era un nuevo plan para fastidiarlo. Sin pensarlo mas lo lanzo a su mochila arrugándolo en su paso, pero este al caer se convirtió en un rosa roja que todo el mundo advirtió al caer al suelo, harry hizo como que no vio nada pero al terminar la clase todo el mundo lo ahogo en cuestionamientos de todo tipo, como ¿Para quién es, que no respondió, sin embargo al pasar por el alboroto, malfoy mencionó algo como- para mi no creo, verdad potter- los slytherin celebraron la gracia, pero harry solo huyo.

Ese día fue el comienzo de una terrible situación, al transcurso de los días malfoy no paraba de insinuarle cosas, para el colmo, ya no solo lo hacia cuando nadie los observaba, si no ahora lo hacia frente a sus amigos, ron y hermione, quienes no concebían las atrocidades de la serpiente, le hacían frente a su lado. En una ocasión les sugirió pagarles por el "servicio" que según malfoy le prestaban al "cuidar a harry de tantos buscones", eso enfureció a ron, quien casi logra golpearlo, hermione y harry lograron detenerlo a tiempo.

En clases se volvió el colmo, no paraba de mirarlo, cada vez que le devolvía las miradas molesto, el simplemente le sonreía coquetamente, incluso trataba de sentarse lo mas cerca posible, lo fastidiaba dando pataditas a su asiento, esto lo irritaba, en vez de procurar la debida atención en clases se la pasaba con la vista fija en el.

-Malfoy la clase esta al frente, no en mi espalda-le había dicho bajito sonando lo mas molesto posible.

-¿y tu crees que me importa la clase?- le respondió como si fuera algo muy natural

-pero a mi si me importa, deja ya de mirarme- le dijo totalmente irritado.

-mira potter, cada QUIEN ve lo que se le pega la gana- respondió con un poquito de odio en su voz, le agradaba terriblemente entablar conversación con potter, aunque solo fuera se esa forma.

-pero no a mi- termino.

-bueno y yo que culpa tengo de que me gustes tanto y no pueda dejar de verte.

La conversación ahí quedo, harry lo ignoro lo mas que pudo, con apoyo de Hermione y Ron. Pero cansado de ello, pretendió hacerle frente a malfoy, tendría que poner las cartas sobre la mesa con el, debía detenerlo antes que le fuera imposible no toleraría mas ese tipo de conductas hacia su persona, lo busco cerca de las mazmorras y ahí lo encontró, cerca del pasillo que conducía hacia su respectiva sala común.

-Malfoy que pretendes con esa conducta tuya tan descarada? Le pregunto al pasar cerca, malfoy se sorprendió, no esperaba que lo buscara tan pronto.

-Mmm.. tu que crees? Le dijo acercándose hacia él con una sonrisa bastante extraña, cosa que le provoco escalofrió, enseguida retrocedió, harry se impulso demasiado al buscar huir, sabia bien que no era bienvenido en esos terrenos, así que esta combinación hizo que cayera de sentaderas en el suelo.

-Potter no crees que aquí nos podrían ver-dijo mirando hacia los lados- además seria muy incomodo- le guiño un ojo.

-Maldito imbecil te voy a dar paliza que recordaras- le grito desde el rincón en el cual había quedado tirado, no podía creer que pensara que se le estaba ofreciendo. Saco de su túnica su varita y le apunto. Malfoy solo sonrió ante la amenaza. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos y, con una amplia sonrisa le respondió- por que no me "das" algo de ti, algo que pueda tener dentro de mi,.. así te recordare mejor.- Harry se sonrojo mas por el coraje que por el propio mensaje tan descarado de la serpiente, se levanto del lugar y se fue. Bien a bien no sabia en que terminaría ese nuevo plan de malfoy, pero estaba logrando asustarlo, pero hasta ahí llegaría, ya vería su suerte ese pervertido. Si buscaba que lo expulsaran por echarle una imperdonable estaba equivocado.

Ya entenderá ese estúpido, aun me quedan recursos para tenerlo conmigo, sonaba estúpido, pero si le dijera a potter que con tan solo verle le alegraba el día, se reiría de el. Además le gustaban mas sus reacciones ante sus comentarios tan vulgares, se sentía menos culpable. Iba a intentarlo todo hasta las imperdonables, si fuese posible lo secuestraría.

Harry llego hecho una furia a su sala común, donde les comento lo sucedido a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que se unió a ellos después de unos instantes.

-¿y por que no le lanzaste una maldición, harry- le espeto ron enojado.

-porque no se me ocurrió ninguna- contesto con sinceridad, se enojo tanto que todo se le olvido- además creo que eso es lo que esta buscando, que me expulsen.

-Que bueno que no lo hiciste harry, por lo visto estas aprendiendo a controlar tus impulsos- le dijo hermione, sin atender las miradas de consternación de sus compañeros.

-Pero eso no me impedirá echarle una después- termino harry para si- y sin que nadie sepa que fui yo.

-y ahí están tus malas influencias ronald- murmuro hermione, la única que no hizo comentario alguno fue ginny, solo se limito a sonreír a harry. Ya hablarían ellos después.

La siguiente semana malfoy logro acorralarlo cerca de las mazmorras, Crabbe y Goyle, le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor, que funciono a la perfección, pues cedió a irse con el, mientras sus amigos fueron arrastrados por sus compañeros lejos de su camino.

-Primero pídeme que salgo contigo, no potter- le soltó de golpe, harry parpadeo desconcertado, estaba con malfoy, casi a punto de besarlo, y encima era él quien tenia acorralado a la serpiente contra la pared.

-Que me hiciste, degenerado, yo nunca...-fue interrumpido por sus propios pensamientos, como diablos. No las cosas ya no están bien, harry saco inmediatamente su varita, le apunto al cuello.

-Expelliarmus- soltó sin aviso, malfoy salió volando.

-Valla potter, ¿es todo lo que tienes, digo, además de ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes, bien podrías- no termino

-dejemos esta farsa malfoy, dime que es lo que quieres?- se acerco hasta el, pero no sin tomar las precauciones debidas.

-tienes razón, creo que ya me pase- malfoy se medio incorporo, su rostro poso serio, pero harry sabia que no debía confiar así que siguió apuntándolo.- yo solo quiero... estar contigo, pero no se como acercarme a ti de otra forma, ¿quiero que salgas conmigo?.

Era mejor creer, en un plan malévolo del señor tenebroso, que en la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, malfoy intento levantarse pero harry le negó con la cabeza, si quería que lo escuchara que lo hiciera de esa forma, por que no se iba a fiar de él.

-¿ha si y luego que?- pregunto harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-no me crees, bien, te explicare...arghh PERO QUE TE EXPLICO SI YO MISMO NO ME HE EXPLICADO ESTO. Termino gritando desesperado, harry se asusto un poco malfoy había cambiando su temperamento en cuestión de segundos.

-MIRA POTTER LAS COSAS ESTAN ASI, TU ME GUSTAS, Y QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO,... YA ESTA- dio un suspiro profundo, sacando todo.

-ha que bueno que me explicas, pero DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO TE CREO NADA. Le respondió harry, mas enojado que nadie- como esperas que te crea, no seas estúpido, debe ser algún plan tuyo, y de tu señor.

-valla potter, crearas entonces que el señor oscuro dispuso que te sedujera y te entregara a el, ja ya imagino semejante idiotez, no seria mas practico matarte y ya. Y no crees que de ser cierto ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿cuántas oportunidades crees que no he tenido para hacerlo?

En esos aspectos malfoy tenia razón, pero no le diría, que se jodiera, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, además ya estaba harto de esa reveladora conversación.

-esta bien dejémoslo así, deja de fastidiarme y tratemos de olvidar esto- a harry le pareció la forma mas sencilla y practicar de darle fin a ese problema.

-a no ahora, que lo sabes, tienes que hacerte responsable,¿ vas a andar conmigo si o no?- harry no esperaba aquello, que pretendía ese slytterin.

-no por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre semejante cosa- ahora si creía que malfoy perdió la cordura.

-entonces atente a las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo malfoy enojado. Harry no había entendido nada o que, pero no le importaba lo perseguiría hasta conseguir su fin.

Continuara...

D N ANGEL GIRL- gracias por tus comentarios, y si algo me gusta es confundir a la gente, perdón pero es una manía mía, tratare de actualizar cada lunes.

Joe- gracias este segundo capitulo te lo dedico a ti con mucho amor.


	3. Cerca de ti

cerca de ti

la persona correcta

cerca de ti

Atenerse las consecuencias, ese malfoy si que estaba perdido, por que iba el a cargar con culpas que no le correspondían, suficientes tenia con las que le eran propias, va y solo por decirle que no, definitivamente podría convertirse en un grave problema para el.

-obliviate

-protego

Creyó que borrarle un poco la memoria bastaría, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que mientras cavilaba malfoy saco una varita de algún lado, bajo la defensa y ahí estaba la consecuencia.

-no funciona, ya lo intente, por eso lo evite. Dijo malfoy desviando la mirada hacia harry, que lo mirada incrédulo.-al principio lo olvidaba pero, cada vez que tu estabas cerca, no se tenia cierto temor, bueno algo parecido, sentía que el corazón me dolía, me daba coraje que tu me provocaras eso, y me preguntaba que era, y comenzaba la búsqueda de lo que ya sabes.

Hay ahora si, algo le daba a entender que era mejor estar en cualquier lugar que ahí, las palabras del rubio le provocaron escalofríos, de cierta forma alguna ves padeció de aquello. Hay no, eso era aceptar que los sentimientos del otro podrían ser ciertos, y lo peor, ¿que haría al respecto, pronto tuvo la urgencia terrible de irse, se dio la vuelta, huyo por lo pronto, era lo mejor.

-volví a hacerlo harry, varias veces te lo aseguro, pero siempre estabas cerca para recordarme que mis sentimientos hacia ti,...son parte de mi y por mas que quiera olvidarlos estarán presentes...por que aun tiemblo cuando estas cerca, por que aun siento esa emoción al verte, eso que hace al corazo agitarse e incluso sentir que me falta el aire y me provoque dolor, harry por que no me escuchas.

-ya veo que se te escapo el idiota ese- dijo parkinson que llegaba hasta el rubio quien le hablaba a la nada.

-estoy loco verdad?- le pregunto incorporándose y yendo hacia ella.

parkinson solo mostró un gesto de que se le va hacer, y ayudo a malfoy a recuperar la postura, ordenando sus ropas un poco, no podría presentarse en aquel estado frente a sus propios compañeros, no mientras ella estuviera con el. Nadie excepto ella debía saber el punto tan caótico del rubio, ni mucho menos la causa tan fuera de lugar por la cual, la razón le pendía de un hilo.

Claro que lo había sentido como no, era un ligero temblor, como descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo el cuerpo despacito, te ponían los pelos de punta y a veces hasta ganas de huir o desaparecer te daban. Y eso te lo provocaba la sola presencia del amor, en si la persona cuando estaba cerca de ti.

-¿Harry donde estabas, ¡te has saltado una clase, herm y ron me han dicho que te has ido con malfoy- Ginny aun no podía creer lo que su hermano y amiga le habían dicho.

-si pero...- Harry estaba fuera de ahí, estaba dentro de las palabras de malfoy.

-¿Harry no te ha hecho nada malfoy?- pregunto hermione que llegaba acompañada de ron.

-no solo que me ha dicho...algo que no puedo creer pero...necesito- no sabia como explicarles.

Ron y herm, se retiraron ella creyó conveniente dejar a sus dos amigos solos para que platicaran al respecto. Ginny escucho atenta lo que harry comenzó a decirle, sin mencionar lo ocurrido con malfoy pero comprendiendo que era eso todo el meollo del asunto de malfoy.

-¿y tu crees que realmente este enamorado de ti?- no es que no le creyera a harry pero a malfoy, eso era otro cosa.

-es que no se,... me pareció verdadero, pero...no se-le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba. Necesitaba de alguien que le brindara ese tipo de apoyo de ves en cuando.

-no digo que no, puede pasarle a todos, incluso a el, solo que es malfoy- decía al tiempo que lo abrazaba dulcemente.-no te preocupes, no creo que le pase nada- dijo mas para si que para harry.

-es que si le pasa algo por albergar ese sentimiento por mi...me sentiré. Enterró su cabeza en el hombro de ella, no quería decir mas.

-no le pasara nada, harry. Termino al tiempo que buscaba sus labios y los besaba, harry respondió profundizando el encuentro, era una forma de olvidar un poco, para disfrutar de la compañía de su amiga-novia. Ambos no definían aquello, pero disfrutaban de los ratos que pasaban juntos y de los besos que compartían de vez en cuando entre los pasillos y las clases de la escuela. Pero nada mas.

Los días pasaron, y las palabras de malfoy no se iban, incluso ahora lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuera, no sabia como es que lo hacia, pero siempre estaba cerca desde aquella conversación, observando cada movimiento, le molesto si, al principio, con ignorarlo lo remedio aunque ahora se dedicaba también a enviarle rosas todos los días, las rechazaba en su comienzo, hoy solo la dejo sobre su cama.

Tomo su desayuno tan pronto como pudo, tenia clase y habría que llegar temprano si no compartir mesa con alguien de slythering, pues llevaba esa clase con ellos, ron y hermione no habían bajado o tal ves estaban en biblioteca últimamente se le pasaban allá. Ellos al entrar harry ya estaban sentados juntos y no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse solo, sin embargo unos segundos mas tarde, malfoy tomo asiento a su lado.

-malfoy por favor déjame en paz, deja de seguirme y mirarme o me obligaras a tomar medidas mas serias contigo- le dijo al notar como malfoy no dejaba de mirarlo en toda la hora clase. No se lo dijo con molestia mas bien con un tono bastante calmado y serio.

-y tu déjame estar mas cerca de ti, por favor-le replico malfoy mirando sus manos, en su voz algo se quebró y le dio a entender a harry que estaba desesperado, apunto de llorar.

Harry experimento un terrible frió que corrió por todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano fría de su acompañante posarse sobre las suyas, retiro sus manos pero la sensación lo paralizo, no sabia que decirle. Permaneció en silencio buscando la adecuada manera de decirle al rubio que no le correspondía.

El estúpido de potter no se le podía escapar, no, nada era en vano, sabia que ya estaba mordiendo el anzuelo, eso ultimo se lo confirmaba, trataría de convencerle de una negativa pero le pediría a cambio su amistad, de esa forma lograba dar el segundo paso mas importante en sus planes. Sabia de antemano que ya no rechazaba sus flores solo las dejaba por ahí, eso era suficiente por el momento.

Harry escribió sobre un papel, unas cuantas letras que citaban a malfoy, "necesito hablar contigo" y se lo paso, al instante malfoy sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, voltio el papel y le escribió "donde", harry tenia que aclararle al rubio que no sentía nada por el, y que nunca lo haría. "salón contiguo" rescribió, malfoy lo leyó sobre la marcha e inmediatamente volvió a sonreír.

Quince minutos mas tarde, ambos estudiantes se encontraban solos dentro de un salón vació, tal y como quedo con ginny cortaría aquello de una vez, se explicaría como dios le daba a entender sin pensar ni calcular, así resultaría mejor.

-¿me vas a pedir que salga contigo potter? - pregunto inmediatamente el rubio, habría que relajar de alguna manera la tensión del momento. Harry tomo aire.

-no, mira yo, sean ciertos o no tus sentimientos, yo no puedo corresponderte, y será mejor decírtelo sin rodeos.

-¿crees que te estoy diciendo mentiras, CREES ACASO QUE ESTOY FINGIENDO QUERERTE?- Quizo por todos lo medios calmarse pero no pudo, explotando al final-POTTER ESTOY LOCO POR TI.

-bueno no, pero...

-no, no es a fuerza potter, tienes razón de pensar así, somos extraños excepto lo que siento por ti que parece conocerte a la perfección, es lo que esta exterminando mi cordura.

"Díselo así como puedas sin rodeos, te será mas fácil, y claro" le aconsejo ginny cuando hablaron del tema de malfoy, no quería que esa conversación tomara otros rumbos como lo estaba haciendo.

-malfoy yo no he venido a darte ninguna esperanza, no quiero que sigas albergando sentimientos por mi, he venido a dejar claro que no quiero que estés cerca mío, para que te olvides pronto.

-si fuera tan sencillo, y con solo alejarme de ti lo olvidara, el que ha olvidado algo y muy importante eres tu, yo soy Draco Malfoy, y cuando alguien como yo se enamora, le resulta casi como una maldición, de la cual no se puede librar tan a la ligera, se necesita de una cura igual de fuerte. Y tu eres

-acepto lo que tu sientes por mi, pero que te quede claro que no te voy aceptar ni siquiera como amigo, no quiero darte pie a nada- harry continuaba con sus puntos, no permitiría que malfoy le envolviera.

-¿y que hago entonces con este amor? Malfoy lo miraba tan fríamente, como si le estuviera reprochando su desgracia. Harry no caería en el juego no iba a tolerar que le sumaran otra responsabilidad ajena.

-pues quédatelo por que yo no te puedo corresponder, ni siquiera te conozco, no confió en ti, eres mi enemigo, sinceramente no te creo nada, y no me interesa tener nada que ver con alguien como tu, eres un idiota busca a una de tu clase y deja de fastidiarme.

la sangre hervía, y sin poder contenerse mas avanzo hacia harry quien desprevenido ni siquiera lo vio llegar, lo sujeto de los brazos que tenia a los costados, harry levanto un poco la cabeza en asombro, dio un saltito hacia atrás pero no pudo responder, malfoy le apretaba demasiado ambos brazos.

-no me importa lo que digas la respuesta que quiero escuchar y la única que voy a aceptar es SI. Le dijo al tiempo que lo zarandeaba, intentando erróneamente que entendiera.-¿quieres ser mi novio?

Harry sintió el valor irse lejos de su cuerpo, malfoy aun lo estrujaba con fuerza desmedida, su furia parecía no terminar mas bien aumentar, pues no sentía los brazos debido a la presión que el rubio hacia con sus manos. Busco su varita, la guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al encontrarla como pudo lo apunto y petrifico, sin miramientos, antes de irse le recalco su decisión.

-no y haz lo que se te venga en gana que igual no te aceptare, eres un demente.


	4. la carta

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y aquí tienen este cap que espero que les guste.

La carta

Potter le estaba demostrando que tenia valor, mira que petrificarlo, lo bueno era que el efecto pasaría pronto, sin embargo algo le dolía en el pecho y las ganas de llorar no paraban, ¿por qué el corazón no entendía, merlín el amor por potter le estaba destrozando, y el otro no se daba cuenta. Para la revancha estaba la ultima clase del día, ahí vería su suerte, mientras no se despegaría de el, por mas que le doliera ahí iba a estar, cerca como le gustaba al corazón.

–el incremento en la tasa de natalidad...bla ...bla... de 1957 de los muggles sobre los magos...bla ...bla ...bla...Esos muggles hasta parece que se reproducen con tan solo echarles agua- comentaba enojado el profesor de historia de la magia.

–si y de seguro la jarra con que les riegan han sido encantadas, ¡por eso salen algunos de sus hijos con magia!- dijo un alumno de slythering guiando su mirada hacia hermione. Todos sus compañeros de casa rieron ante la ocurrencia.

–no seas tonto Zabini, ellos se reproducen igual que tu, cinco puntos menos-sentencio el profesor, sin dar mas importancia al asunto.

–¡no puedo creer, que Zabini no sepa como se hacen los niños!- anuncio Ron desde el asiento que compartía con harry, ahora los que celebraron fueron los gryffindors.

–¿Potter tu si sabes, si no yo te puedo enseñar- malfoy le guiño un ojo ante el comentario. Malfoy sonreía detrás del asiento de harry.

Harry ignoro su comentario, en cambio a varios de sus compañeros de slythering les pareció de muy mal gusto que su líder le insinuara tales cosas a potter, sus comentarios que ahora surgieron de ambos lados, dieron pie a el desorden, el profesor escribía en el pizarron una especie de cuadro sinóptico con fechas importantes para hermione pues solo ella copiaba tal, mientras detrás cada quien defendía sus punto respecto de malfoy, este exhorto, tiraba de papelitos en la espalda de harry que hacia caso omiso.

–Petrifi...-se escucho despacito, si harry no le respondía el si, Ron trato de lanzar un hechizo sobre malfoy.

–Expelliarmus- Zabini se le adelanto y envió a ron cerca del pizarron, malfoy estaba desprevenido pero no el, de pronto muchos hechizos se hicieron escuchar, ambas casas se debatían en duelos, con un profesor que trataba inútilmente de detenerlos, ron recupero su varita y lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras hermione al igual que el profesor trataban de inmovilizar a sus compañeros, siendo que estos eran imparables.

Solo malfoy y harry continuaban sentados sobre sus asientos ajenos a todo, el primero con un aire despreocupado lanzándole aun papelitos a harry quien invirtió su asiento para estar de frente con malfoy, no comprendía su actuar, saco su varita y se la mostró, malfoy siguió con su actitud, por que le permitía amenazarlo tan abiertamente tampoco lo entendía.

–Harry ayúdame a detener esto-grito hermione mientras lanzaba hechizos inmovilizadores.

–Anda ve-le dijo malfoy lanzándole por ultimo un montón de papelitos brillantes que se convirtieron en pétalos de rosas rojas- que no pienso desaparecer.

Después del desorden armado por ambas casas muchos puntos fueron quitados, excepto algunos ganados por harry y hermione que contribuyeron a inmovilizar a la clase restante pues algunos terminaron en la enfermería.

Ron fue curado ahí mismo por hermione no se necesito que fuera a la enfermería, al salir del salón de clase, parkinson le entrego a harry un pergamino, departe de la serpiente mayor, sus amigos lo vieron con preocupación, harry no le dio importancia que mal le podría causar unas líneas sobre un pergamino.

-Vamos hermione no puede ser un filtro amoroso- bien sabia que eso le despreocuparía un poco a su amiga.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que si es que tu lo aceptes- le recrimino.

–no es que lo acepte pero si no lo hago créeme que tendré mas copias de esta en mi cuarto- eso lo podía dar por hecho, suficiente tenia ya con las rosas que regaba por ahí. En esto ron lo respaldo pues hasta el estaba lleno de rosas.

–En eso tiene razón herm, ahora que lo recuerdo que haremos con tanta flor harry, ya estamos hartos todos, nos hemos cansado de arrojarlas por las ventanas y desaparecerlas- dijo con fastidio pues de solo rememorarlas le daba dolor de cabeza.

–ya intentaron regalarlas-opino hermione alegre.

–si y fue una mala idea- contesto harry con agobió.

–¿Que paso?

–nada que quien la recibe se espina- contesto ron.

–y quien la da es abofeteado-termino harry.

–que idea tan ingeniosa no creen, ese malfoy tiene buenas ideas después de todo- comento hermione para desagrado de ambos amigos.

Al termino de la cena, todos se condujeron hacia su sala común donde estuvieron un rato, por que tanto ron como ginny tenían deberes que realizar y hermione tenia según ella que estudiar, sin remedio subió por sus propios deberes los adelantaría para no dejar solos a sus amigos, busco en su baúl los libros que iba a necesitar y de su mochila sus apuntes encontrando de paso la carta de malfoy, la olvido por completo, pensó dejarla ahí, sin embargo le pudo mas la curiosidad, la desdoblo al tiempo que se sentó sobre su cama para estar mas cómodo.

Estúpido Potter:

Que no te das cuenta que no miento cuando te digo que te amo, has de estar idiota, que mas pruebas quieres, he dejado que me hechices, eres un bruto, valla peor pesadilla, una bestia corriendo detrás y esa bestia soy yo, tu eres mi pesadilla, quisiera odiarte y no sabes cuanto, pero no puedo.

No se realmente que te veo, pero le diría a cualquiera que dentro de mi locura y estando tu cerca, es mas le juraría al mismísimo Narciso que no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado, estoy partido en dos, yo que te aborrezco por imbecil y el amor que te profeso, que como veras se encuentra ausente pues escribo lo que siento yo, pero quisiera que vieras por ti las estupideces que tu me inspiras cuando estas cerca.

Si, eres la persona mas horrible del mundo, ni chiste tienes, estas flaco, ciego, tus cabellos espantan ni siquiera eres deseable, no tienes nada que admirar, no eres inteligente y para colmo eres un media sangre de gryffindor, me pudre saber que me he enamorado de algo como tu, esto es nefasto, cada ves que te pienso termino llorando no se si del coraje que me da o si es por que tu no me quieres.

Y no es que me importe que alguien como tu me quiera, me daría asco tener que besarte, solo que a mi otra parte le encanta tenerte cerca para sentirse feliz, por eso te sigo a todos lados, vigilo tus pasos contra mi voluntad, sinceramente me da gusto que no me hagas caso, por otro lado me muero sin ti.

Sabes alguna ves pensé en eliminarte, me hubiera encantado hacerlo, realmente lo hubiera desfrutado como ha nada, esa fue una posible cura para mi mal, he incluso lo planie, te quitaría la vida mientras te hacia mío, para que no fueras de nadie mas, pero te lloraría mas que a mi propia vida y tal ves me la quitaría también, esa es la parte que no me gusto, por ello deseche esa idea.

Todos los días los termino llorando, ¿sabes por que, por que ya no te puedo ver, ya no puedo seguirte, eso me hace sentirme hundido en la desesperación y la angustia, el dolor me mata, siento un cuchillo invisible moviéndose dentro del corazón vació, no duermo pues lloro en silencio, a veces grito tratando de que tu vengas, solo me adormece la idea que al amanecer te podré ver, diario es esto. Pero ni creas que te pido ayuda, la sola idea me hierve la sangre.

Dicen que llorar es purgar la pena, estoy condenado a quererte, sacar el miedo que tenemos y yo vivo en el, tengo miedo de que mañana desaparezcas sin darme la oportunidad de verte una ultima ves, no lo creerás pero en verdad me atormenta no verte un mísero segundo, enloquezco al grado de llorar peor que un niño. Odio que me hagas sentir así. ¿cómo? Así pidiendo un maldito instante para verte.

Te has fijado que tanto me controlas, no puedo si quiera defenderme, es espeluznante como no dejo de pensar en ti, lo aborrezco, no, te aborrezco por ser tan idiota, eres muy poco para mi cuatro ojos. Pero por lo que mas quieras...

Ya no me pidas que deje mirarte.

Draco Malfoy

Tanto lo tenia que insultar para pedirle eso, valla no esperaba tanta sinceridad, pero que esperaba la serpiente esa que le permitiera su cercanía, si ya imaginaba ir a todos lados con malfoy que locura, no nunca jamás. Rompió en pedacitos la carta y la arrojo a su baúl, no le daría mas importancia.

Notas de autora: perdón por hacerlos esperar y por algunos errorcillos dentro del tex.


	5. ¿flores, cartas y chocolates?

Este capitulo es para joe y lau

¿Flores, cartas y chocolates?

La respuesta que le dio después de aquella primera carta fue una total indiferencia, así le aconsejo Ginny quien decía que si lo buscaba nuevamente no llegaría a nada con el como en la primera vez, pero su presencia no ceso, un espantoso frió envolvía su cuerpo cuando descubría su mirada escondida en alguna parte cercana, era su sombra silenciosa al acecho, no sabia a que horas comía o si dormía, es mas ni siquiera creía que asistía a sus propias clases, incluso pensó que le hacia usar la multijugos a cualquiera de sus gorilas.

Suficiente tenia ya con flores y cartas diarias, desde aquella carta tan insultante recibía mínimo tres por día, que no sabia a que horas escribía pues no lo dejaba un segundo en paz, después de clases prácticamente lo acompañaba a su sala común, la primera de estas llegaba durante el desayuno era para desearle buenos días, otra para echarle en cara su actitud ante cualquier hecho que se haya presentado durante el día y que tuviere relación con el, como aclarar que no mantenía una relación formal con nadie, la ultima para desearle buenas noches y contarle de su vida personal, ocasionalmente recibía una con proposiciones bastantes subidas de tono o por increíble que pareciera declaraciones de amor bastantes fuera de la realidad.

Sus dos amigos tampoco lo dejaban solo, al igual que malfoy lo seguían a casi todos lados, si no era hermione era ron, con o sin el consentimiento de harry, ignorando de igual forma a ese tercer seguidor de su amigo pero siempre enviándole claras advertencias sobre un posible hechizo si intentaba algo. Cansado de esta actitud, de los reclamos por parte de sus compañeros de tantas rosas dentro de sus habitaciones y esas cartas que inundaban su baúl, nuevamente trataría en entrar en razón a Malfoy o por lo menos pedirle de favor no siguiera enviándole mas basura.

Conociendo de antemano que le seguía, solo tubo que mirar bien donde se escondía para llamarlo. Malfoy acudió de inmediato.

–Malfoy quería pedirte...

–Que sea tu novio, si, si acepto-respondió como si esa fuese la pregunta

–No, quiero pedirte un favor-continuo harry cortante

–no, nada de favores potter hasta que no seas mi novio o por lo menos prometas casarte conmigo-respondió sarcásticamente, ampliando su sonrisa.

–por favor deja de enviarme flores y cartas ya no tengo donde dejarlas y mis compañeros están molestos, entiende de una vez. Termino medio enojado y se fue.

Llevaba mas de cuatro vueltas alrededor de su cuarto, la angustia lo consumía perdiendo el sueño, miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para amanecer, ¿ Y si hacia guardia en la entrada de Gryffindor, merlín que tonterías lo asaltaban, control se decía dando de patadas a su cama, tarde o temprano harry cedería a su amor y le aceptaría, por el momento desconocía los efectos de las rosas y sus cartas, pero al amanecer daría comienzo a la siguiente táctica, cuyos efectos se reflejarían de inmediato. Sin importar lo que le dijera, o favores que pidiera.

–Harry despierta que te ha llegado un paquete- gritaba Ronald Weasley, mientras zarandeaba un poco a su amigo que rehusaba abrir lo ojos siquiera-HARRY QUE DESPIESTES HE DICHO, TIENES UN PAQUETE- Con esto ultimo hasta Neville que era el mas lejano despertó con un sobresalto y el corazón sintiéndola cerca de la boca.

–si quieres ábrelo tu- decía harry adormilado al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas, ron lo abrió, era un caja de madera con un sello bastante raro a su parecer, miro a harry quien asintió su apertura, lo abrió y esta encontraron dentro chocolates y una tarjeta que harry tomo y leyó.

–Son de Malfoy-dijo bostezando-tiralos por ahí.

–Y si alguien los come-dijo sin apartar la vista de ellos, pues se veían deliciosos además de ese aroma que atrajo hasta ellos a Neville que contemplaba con igual anhelo los chocolates.

–Deben estar hechizados ron-dijo con seguridad cayendo en el mismo trance que sus compañeros pero con la firmeza de no probarlos.

–Valla como han conseguido esta delicia-intervino Seamus, tomando uno de esos chocolates, llevándoselo inmediatamente a la boca seguido de la mirada de sus compañeros que ahora tenían los ojos desorbitados, mostrando terror en sus rostros-saben mi madre me regala uno de estos en mi cumpleaños, otro en navidad y fechas especiales. Los presentes lo miraban expectantes a cualquier reacción desafortunada, sin embargo continuo igual.

–¿Que les sucede, no son suyos?-dijo poniendo una cara seria.

–No sientes algo raro-pregunto ron sin apartar la vista de los chocolates.

–Raro de que-dijo al tiempo que tomaba otro, seguido nuevamente de la mirada de harry y neville que tomo uno y huyo- y a este que le pasa, no te enojas verdad, de quien son?-se detuvo a preguntar de pronto, harry se auto señalo y negó-que bueno harry, mi mama los pide con medio año de anticipación, son imposibles de conseguir mas que por pedido, dime como los haz conseguido?.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano a aquel irresistible aroma, le confeso que Malfoy se los enviaba y que posiblemente estaban hechizados.

–Imposible harry, estos chocolates pierden su sabor original al adherirles algo mas, y te juro que saben igual de deliciosos que los que mi mama me da, pero para tu seguridad damelos a mi yo me encargo de ellos. Dijo con seguridad

–No en ese caso yo me encargo-dijo ron tomando la caja.

–No gracias ron- dijo harry arrebatándole de las manos sus chocolates, ron se abalanzo sobre harry y alcanzó a tomar un chocolate, que se llevo a la boca, harry observo como su amigo se deleitaba, sin pensar mas tomo un chocolate que probo de inmediato, su boca probo el sabor entre amorgo y dulzón de que ofrecían los dioses a su paladar, inevitablemente tomo otro, al igual que ron y seamus, todos se sentaron alrededor dela cama de harry a disfrutar de la vida, del simple respirar.

–¡No es fabuloso estar aquí¡-dijo ron estirando su mano para tomar otro chocolate, estaba feliz la vida era hermosa.

Con esos pensamientos bajaron a desayunar, después de vaciar la caja de chocolates, recibir el saludo matutino de malfoy que le pareció agradable tanto a harry como a sus compañeros.

–Que bueno que hay gente que ve lo maravillo de un nuevo día y te desea muchos de estos- decía harry mientras bajaban las escaleras que deban a su sala común.

Todo el mundo pensó que durmieron muy a gusto o que no tenían pociones ese día.

Hermione no entendió aquello, así que tanto a ron como a harry les inundo de preguntas que milagrosamente respondieron sin objetar. No se quedo conforme pero ahí lo dejaría tenia otras cosas mas importantes en mente que la extremada felicidad de harry, tal vez tenían una buena noticia que comunicarle después que también la pondría contentísima.

El efecto continuo varios días, pero mas calmado, respondían amablemente y sonreían no tan exageradamente como el primer día pero se notaban sinceros, felices, hermione les exigía respuestas a esa inexplicable felicidad repentina que sufrían tanto harry como sus otros tres compañeros incluido su novio, no consiguiendo de ellos nada.

Ninguno de ellos recordaba haber tomado algo, ni siquiera que motivo coherente les provocaba aquel estado, decían que era el hecho de vivir, a quien le exprimió mas información fue al pobre de Neville quien el efecto dejo muy pronto, el le confeso recordar algo delicioso que probo, sin recordar que era o quien se lo dio.

Para hermione esa información fue de gran ayuda iniciaría una intensa búsqueda de pociones de la felicidad. Pero quien les daria eso a ellos, malfoy por su lado no lo creia, el le daria a harry pero un filtro amoroso.

Nota: Perdon por hacerlos esperar pero se me atravesaron las vacaciones, ya sabes, bueno espero sus reviews…

Besos pegajosos


End file.
